Anime High Fawn's side
by Rinaangstadt
Summary: This is a colamidy of many anmies not just the two listed for this. The main Romance will be Zexion and the oc Fawn. This is just a starter chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/n: This is going to be a random Story type thing that I'll be working on till I have a muse. It's something random...So No damn flames if I get any I swear Keep them to your damn froggin' selves!**_

_**Oh and if you do flame me at least SPELL fuckin' right, the last person who tried to 'flame' me spelled a few words wrong more than twice. T . T Bitches learn to spell right for Kindom hearts sakes!**_

Anime High: Chapter one: Say What?!

What would happen if by some odd chance that every Anime out there all collided and by some odd chance went to school together. Now this story will only have a few of these said animes in them. But please keep in mind its only one of a few stories that shall be told.  
-Unknown person

As the bell rings for school to start the first period to start people start to sit down and the teacher comes in. Of course this is new because people from every anime out there are in one room. The only 'non'-anime person is the Teacher. Her name is Fawn, her life used to consist of baby sitting her younger sister and teaching kindergarten kids. Now she's stuck teaching people from animes the 'normal' life so they could blend in. She wrote on the board 'How to be normal in a different timeline'. Then she looked to her class.

"Does anyone of you know at least what planet you guys are on?" She asked

A young male with three white stripes on his right side raised his hand.

"Yes...Death the kid." She said reading the seating chart and looking to him.

"We are on earth." He said with a smile

"Good, smart boy. Now for those who don't know this, this class is going to be based on your knowledge of how to deal with people and communitcation skills. If you are very skilled in this class you'll be placed in a higher version of this where you'll meet with someone who doesn't know anything about you and you have to discribe yourself without giving everything away." She said as she went around the room. "Now, if you have any weapons on you please place them in the box in the front of the room and if you don't you'll be place in your own priceables room...Which could mean for one of you meeting up with your own father."

No one got up so she crossed her arms and she sat on her desk. "...So none of you have weapons?" She asked

No one spoke. She looked to one of the Ninja's and threw a Kunai at them only for it to be dodge by another. She smirked

"Every damn ninja in this room right now hand over all weapons or I'll send you all to the office." She said seriously

So they did and she looked to a young male with Silver hair and Lavander eyes. "Zero Kiryuu...I believe you have an Anti-Vapire Gun within your possesion. If you don't want me to take it from you then place in the box. All weapons that are placed in here WILL be given back at the end of class. I assure that." She said seriously

He got up and placed his gun in the box glaring at her. She didn't look at him phased, she then looked down the list again, and she smiled.

"Alright, Arthur Kirkland and Alfred Jones I know for a fact that you two have weapons, If you two don't place them in the box you WON'T ever get them back." She said harshly

Alfred moved but Arthur didn't, so she got up and she went up to him and she placed a short dagger at his neck. "Move it or you'll die right now. You aren't immortal anymore, I swear this on my life Arthur Kirland." She said just as harsh as before

Then she removed her dagger for a few moments and he quickly got up, she smiled and she went back up to the front of the desk.

"Now I say again, anyone with a weapon, place it up front. Except for Kid, I know your situation and you're fine. As long as they stay in human form that's all that I ask."She said looking to Kid

He nodded his head scared as everyone else who didn't get up before hand did placing up one weapon or more. Once all the weapons were there she placed the box on a shelf and she wrote on the board again 'Page 5-15'

"Read it in the book that is under your desk while I get things ready for the lesson." She said seriously

They all did and she went to the back of the classroom. She didn't know that she was the only one able to have weapons in her class but as protocall from all of the supervisors of the certain Animes...She was told what to carry and how to handle certain people. Of course she was scared shitless of some of them because of strength and such. She would have to be very careful on how she handeled them. The rest of the class went smoothly until the bell rang. They took their weapons as they left the room and she wrote on the board for the next class.

'Don't make me repeat myself, Place ALL weapons in the box. If you don't I WILL harm you. If you don't believe me, you are in for a hell.'

Then she sat by one of the windows watching as people found their names and sat down. She had to do all of this before she got her job...apparently she was approved. She only know so much about them because of when she was a teenager she was able to watch and read a lot anime. She even found out that a game that she played turned into a manga book which she found out was part of the program that was being played out. She sighed as she saw people fighting she let it go since it was the first day and she'd fix it later. Once everyone was seated and the bell rang again she saw that people listened to her and what she wrote on the board, but there was still a few that DIDN'T listen to her. One of them being Hao Asakura, She glared at him and shook her head.

"Do you really think that you are an acception Hao Asakura? Get your ass up here right now and place whatever weapon you have and that damn ghost thing up here too, That goes for any damn shaman in this room right now. I swear if I get chills from seeing a ghost someone is getting kicked out!" She said coldly

Yoh got up and he placed his Ghost monument in the box with a smile. "We will get them back right?" He asked "Of course, this is just in case someone goes loco, I'm reliable for anything that happens to you guys." She said with a sigh

Then Ren got up and placed his with Yohs and Soon after Huro, Ryo and Jacko did the same. Hao still didn't move so she went up to him and pulled him out of his seat unexpectedly and pushed him up against the wall.

"Get up there and do what I told you or I'll place you somewhere you don't want to be in." She said harshly

"You don't scare me." Hao said with a smile

"I should though, I really should." She said before placing him down.

Then She opened one of the closet doors and it looked like a vortex type thing in a closet.

"See this, its to your homeworld...If I place you in there...Well you don't exsist anymore. Do you want that Hao?" She said with her arms crossed

"Is there one for everyone?" Ren asked

"Yes, in each 'closet' is a different 'world' persay. Which basically its a different timeline than this one." She said with a shrug

Hao got up from the ground and he did was he was told. She closed the closet and she smiled.

"There are number pages on the board read them from the books that are on your desks then we will review. If you don't understand something let me know." She said sitting on her desk

Everyone read the book pages and she placed the box by the door, before she saw that a few of the people that were done reading already were checking her out. She ignored it and she waited until everyone was done then she placed down what she had before and taught the same thing over again until the bell rang. Once the bell rang she knew it was her break so she graded the papers she had before there was a knock on the door.

"Its unlocked." She said not looking up.

"Seems like they have you busy darling." a male voice said

"...And it seems like this doesn't phase you at all! Its because of your magic B.S that this is even happening to me! I would rather deal with little brats than this shit!" She said not looking up to the guy

"C'mon Fawn, I know you don't like the fact that you are here, but it was this or you being part of the cafeiteria group. Which means you'd deal with your sister and your brother who volenteered to even be back there." He said

"Zexion, do you have any idea how hard it is to teach a bunch of people who think that they are better than the next about a place that they were forced into?! I had two problems already today! I almost place Hao Asakura back in his damn world and I almost killed Arthur Kirkland." She said angered looking to him "I would rather be in that office that you made up looking over things!"

"Well, if someone screws up I'll have them take over for you." Zexion said with a smile

"What are you smiling about?! Are you getting amusement out of me being like this?!" She said angered

"...Sorta." He admitted

"You bastard! Get the hell out of here before I throw something at you!" She said angered

Then she went back to her work and she tried to calm herself. Which she was able to do before the next class came in. she took the seating chart and she told everyone to go to the back of the room. once everyone was there she saw that none of them had weapons.

"I want to say thank you for those whom I know had weapons and kept them in your lockers outside the classroom, you made my life a lot easier. Now since you guys are a good group just by being quiet and being back there. I'll let you guys pick where you sit." She said with a smile

So they sat down where they wanted and she saw that it was just like her chart and she chuckled a bit.

"You guys are a trip and a half. Where you guys are sitting now is where I had you guys assigned. So this is how you guys will be for now." She said before she got her book. "Today, We'll take turns reading pages 5 through 15 kay?"

So she had the first person read and it went a lot quicker than she thought it would and she had a disccusion with them on the passages that they read outloud and she told them since they understood the passage they didn't need to do the worksheet she'd give them all an 90 average for it. Then the bell rang and she did the same thing for the next two after that since she had her lunch break as well. Then once the classes were over with she went to the office and she placed her paper work right in front of Zexion. Whom jumped in shock.

"What's this?" He asked

"You told me to give you all of their records remember? Well here they are. I'm going to my apartment, I'll see you tomorrow."She said seriously

"Wait, what about our date tonight?" He asked

"With what you have to do with all of this bull shit...its never going to happen today. You're better off not even being with me since you place us in this limbo Zexion." She said seriously before she left

He got up and went after her and caught her arm pulling her into him. "Don't tell me just after today you are giving up on us." He said sadly

"Well, yeah. You and I have our jobs we have to do plus just after today I'm too tired to do anything else. I might feel like this for the rest of my life if I have to deal with the same bull shit over and over again. Unless you make it a rule that they can't bring their damn weapons to school anymore." She said dully

He looked to her sadly before he kissed her on the lips. "I can't have you just end us this way, give us just another week...Please Fawn. That's all I'm asking from you."

"...Whatever, don't expect anything from me though." She said with a shrug

He smiled a bit and let her go. "I'll see you tomorrow then. Sleep well Tonight Fawn."

"Thanks Zex, I'll need the encouragement." She said before she left

She went to her car and she saw that there were two people by her car...Which didn't ever surprise her.

"What do you two want?" She asked "You two should be in your dorms."

"We know this, but why did you cancel us out in class today?" Arthur asked

"I wouldn't have to if you would have listened to me the first damn time I told you to place you weapons with the others." She said with her arms crossed

"Would you really place us back in our timelines?" Hao asked

"Yes, part of the contract you all signed was that if at anytime you guys got out of hand I or any of the other teachers could place you back in the one of many portals back to your homeworld." She said unlocking her car door.

"Where are you going?" Hao asked

"Home, I don't live here with you kiddies. I live off campus." She said seriously

"Why can't we live off campus?" Arthur asked

"I don't know and I don't care. Go back to your dorms before the senteries find you." She said getting into her car and starting it up

She left them there speachless, she went back to her apartment to find a box waiting for her. She saw that it was from Zexion and she smiled. She took it in with her and she opened it. She saw that it was the one thing she always wanted for her birthday that she couldn't ever get because money...her own laptop. She saw that it had a note with it.

'I hope this makes up for my hasty thinking a few days ago, I just wanted to make it so you and I could work together that's all. I love you with all my 'heart' so to speak and if you ever need anything just please let me know. Yours truely-Zexion'

She smiled and hugged the laptop, she'd have to really make it up to him when she saw him tomorrow. She placed the laptop on her desk and she ate a small dinner before showering and going to bed looking at the picture of Zexion and her on their first date. She was only a teenager and she found out how to do magic bringing a person or multipul people into one place. She learned the hard way that once they are somewhere they can only go back by that person or by a vorple portal. She was only 16 at the time he was like...17-18 at the time. They were both happy and she still didn't know how to make it so he had his heart back...so he could actually love her. Then it hit her, she got out of bed and went to her laptop. She went online to find out who was Zexion's somebody and she smiled when she found them. She then called Zexion's cellphone.

"Zexion here." He said seriously

"Do you ever look at your phone babe?" She asked laughing

"Oh..hey fawn, I thought you were going to sleep?" he asked acting normal.

"I was but then I thought of something as I was staring at the picture of us when we were first going out...You never found your somebody did you?" She asked

He was silent for a while. "Where the hell did this come from?"

"Hear me out Zexy, I've played Kingdom hearts...all of them. and When Roxas touched Sora he became whole again, along with Namine and Kairi. So I found out who your somebody is and I...I need you to come over sometime soon. If you can." She said nervously

"Babe, it won't work." Zexion said with a bit of a laugh

"How do you know?" She asked

He was silent. "Because, no way in hell is that even possiable."

"It is and I'll prove you wrong when you come over." She said before she hung up

She got her things that she used to cast the spell to get Zexion to her planet and she sat in the middle of her livingroom as Zexion came into the room.

"You are crazy Fawn." Zexion said watching her

"No I'm not. You'll see." She said before she cast the spell

Then after a few minutes Inzeo showed up and he just started at Zexion confused.

"Before you speak Inzeo, this is you as a nobody...Which means without a heart. I sent you here so both of you can be whole." Fawn said with a grin

"This won't work Fawn." Zexion said with his arms crossed

"Just shake his hand Zexion and you'll see who's wrong." She said with a grin sitting on her couch

So they did and there was a bright light. Then Zexion saw that he was still standing there but Inzeo was gone. She grinned and she placed her hand on his chest were his heart should have been and she smiled when she felt a heartbeat.

"You know how to check for a pulse right?" She asked

"Yeah, which I don't have." He said witha shrug

"Yeah you do." She said with a grin

He proved her wrong by placing two fingers on his wrist only to have his eyes go wide.

"What the hell happened?" He asked

"You darling, now have a heart. You are whole again." She said with a grin

"...Why did you do this for?" He asked

"It was how I could repay you for what you did for me." She said before she hugged him. "I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier."

"Its alright, I understand how some of those guys could get on your nerves, but you'll have to make up for our date though." He said with a grin holding on to her waist.

"Alright, whatever you want to do Zexion." She said before he picked her up bridal style and placed her on her bed.

That night both of them found out what it really meant to love someone with their heart.

**_A/n: Well this is the first chapter let me know what you think about this, its going to be mostly crack...I think. But I'm going to try to make some of them cannon if I can. If someone wants to know who's in this I'll be placing the names up on my profile. So just check there to find out who's actually in it. Ciao!_**


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Let me know what you think about Fawn's side. I'll be writing another side which is going to be Rosaline's side, She's a teacher as well, but her 'relationship' is very different to that of Fawn's. Which by the by Fawn and Rosaline are Sisters ^ _ ^

Anime High: Chapter two: Forever...means never now?

What would happen if the person you love...Had a time limit with you and you didn't do everything you ever wanted to do with that person? Would you still be with that person or would you leave them to die?  
-Unknown person

The next morning Fawn woke up to her Pig alarm clock and she saw that she was underneath Zexion who was still on her chest from the night before. She smiled and she kissed his cheek.

"Baby, we gotta get up, c'mon." She said trying to wake him up like she usually did

"Why don't we just call in sick today?" He said snuggling closer to her

She laughed a bit "As much as I love that idea, do you have any idea what sis and bro would say about me slacking off like that?"

"...Fine, you win...But when their fall vacations come up you aren't going anywhere but here." He said making it so he could see her eyes

She blushed. "...So the Cloak schemer says." She said before she pushed him down and pinned him down. "You give me that a lot and they have ALWAYS been empty promises, one of these days I'm going to make you be the one screaming under me."

Then she left to get dressed, as she did he tried to figure out what she meant, but shook it off as he got dressed. They both got to the school and Zexion kissed her cheek softly before going into the office. She went to her classroom and she saw that her homeroom was that of only one anime based type, which she could mind. Before she could say anything she heard Zexion's voice on the loud speaker.

'Good morning all, today we will start you with your actually classes, yesterday was a crash coarse to see who you are able to be with and whom you disagree with. Now I've heard many complaints about weapons within the classrooms. Starting today if anyone is caught with a weapon in the halls they will be sent to the office where we will take care of you. There is no need for any weapons within the high school, this is a no violance Zone and it will be kept as such. Thank you and have a nice day~'

She shook her head and smiled. "Really Zexion, you need to come up with a better way to end that." She said before looking to her homeroom

"You know who was speaking?" One of her students said

"Yeah...He's my boyfriend. But nonetheless. We have a good hour here so why don't we introduce ourselves and I'll start so you guys know what to do." She said with a smile

They all nodded their heads.

"My name is Fawn Annisha, I'm 25. I used to be an elementary teacher, but that changed when my boyfriend decided to have this place built and have me be a teacher here. I have one older sister and brother and one younger sister. You'll see them all here. Anabella and Bane are in the cafe and Rosaline is the astronamy teacher. So if you have that class tell her that Fawn Said hey. Now I'm very nice to people unless they are rude to me...Which some of you saw yesterday during the crash coarse. I'll ALWAYS have weapons on me just incase someone does something stupid." She said sitting on her desk. "Any questions?"

One of the kids raised their hand. She looked at the seating chart that was made up for her.

"Yes...Chazz.. I did say your name right?" She asked

"Yes you did, I have a few questions for you." He said with his arms crossed

"Alright, Go for it." She said with a smile.

"How can you be a teacher when you're THAT young and what about our ranks from Duelist Island, do they mean anything here?" He asked

"...I was wondering who was going to be the dumbass to ask me those." She said with a grin as she leaned towards the drawer of her desk.

She got a book out and flipped through it. "Let me see...Ah here we are. 'Any ranks within any anime shall be cancled out while being in the school building, everyone is as equal as the next. If there is any problems then speak with Advisor 6.4..." She said before looking up to Chazz" Which means that if you have a problem with it then talk with my boyfriend. That's his office number...Anything else there Chazzy?"

Some of the guys tried to hold in a laugh. "No Ma'am."

"That's what I thought...Well now, how about we start from left to right starting with the first row first seat." She said looking at the chart "Jaden Yuki, Tell me a bit about yourself."

"Alright...Do you want me to stand up or something?" He asked

"Nah, just sit down and tell me. We aren't in Japan. We are in America you can sit down and tell me." She said with her arms crossed

"Well my name is Jaden Yuki, I'm 17 and I want to become the best duler out there!" He said with a smile

"So I see, next person Bastion." She said

Then she relearned about all of all of her homerooms names and ages. She had to force Jagger and Slade to speak though which cracked Chazz up since Chazz did just as everyone else did. Then the bell rang and she waited to see what her first period class would be like. She saw that it was the same as the day before and she saw that no one had their weapons or cloaks on which made her happy. When the bell rang she smiled.

"Well, Well...Looks like you kiddies are stuck with me for a whole 3 months. Lets not get off on the wrong foot. Today we'll start off with introductions and go from there. I want all of you to write honestly what you see in yourself, your hates, likes, Favorites, Dislikes, stuff like that. From there I'll actually teach you guys." She said as she walked around the classroom

Everyone did what she said and she read parts of what everyone wrote and saw that some of them were lying just to get to her. She'd have to break it to them that she was taken already...more than once. But she wouldn't even go there. Once everyone was done she collected them then sat on her desk again.

"Now that you've written about yourselves. Let meTELL you about myself. My name is Fawn Annisha, I'm 25. I used to be an elementary teacher, but that changed when my boyfriend, Zexion decided to have this place built and have me be a teacher here. I have one older sister and brother and one younger sister. You'll see them all here. Anabella, My Elder sister and Bane, My elder brother are in the cafe and Rosaline, my younger sister is the astronamy teacher here. Now I'm nice to those whom are nice to me and mean to those who aren't nice. So stay on my good side if you want to stay alive." She said with a smile. "I like to read, Paint, play my clarinet that I've been learning how to re-play for the last few years, and dance. I dislike liars, cheaters and fire...for my own reasons. My favorite color is Purple...If you can't tell by what I wear and my favorite food is Pizza...Thanks for me being part Italian. I dislike any green foods, so don't even ask me about that crap. I also dislike REALLY bright colors like pink, Yellow, White and Orange. They make me cringe and make me want to go even more gothic."

She then got up and she used a ruler to wake up Arthur Kirkland.

"Am I boring you Mr. Kirkland?" She asked

"...S-Sorry, I didn't sleep much last night." He said softly

"Who are you roomed with?" She asked

"Jaden Yuki, Alfred Jones and Chazz Princeton." He said yawning

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "That might not be the case tonight, I'm going to find out who was the dumbass to place you with Alfred and Jaden with Chazz...You four cannot be in the same room...I'll let this go for now."

Then she went back to the front of the class. "Now does anyone have any questions for me?"

Arthur raised his hand.

"Yes Arthur?" She asked curiously

"How long have you been with this...boyfriend of yours?" He asked

"Hm...nine years going on ten in about a week." She said with a smile "Why do you ask about my relationship status Arthur?"

"It just doesn't dawn me that a girl like you could be in a relationship with someone...like Zexion. It sensed a very dark Aura around him."

"Its because he was swallowed INTO the darkness because he didn't have a heart...that changed last night though." She said with a grin "...I made sure of that."

He was silent.

"Any one else have a question?"

A young boy with an eyepatch over his eye raised his hand.

"Yes Ceil Phantomhive?" She said

"Why is it that we had to write about ourselves when you told us about yourself?" He asked

"Because I did a test run with my homeroom and it took the whole hour of homeroom to get them all done...and I have just about the same amount of kids too." She said with her arms crossed. "Plus if you lie on paper I can tell and you'll feel pain later tonight. Believe me."

He nodded his head and no one else raised their hands. So she got up and she opened the bookshelf by her desk.

"Everyone get a book from here and place your name in it. That'll be your reliablity now to take to and from class now. We will start everything tomorrow. Since we had a crash course yesterday I want some of what we did to sink into your brains." She said with a smile.

So they all got up and did what she said, the rest of the day went just as the first class did, she repeated herself a lot. When she got her break she went to go and speak with Zexion, who was talking with his boss Xemnas.

'...you can't keep being with her if you want to be here. The only way we'll even be her is if you are away from her.' She heard Xemnas say. She knew he was an asshole but that was taking it a bit too far.

She walked into Zexion's office. "And you're talking to the man who kept you from reliving a hell of a life Xemnas...or should I call you Xahnort?!" She said angered

"Fawn, what are you doing here?" Zexion asked shocked

"I wanted to be with you for my break." She said with a shrug. "Can't I visit my boyfriend?"

"Well...Yeah, but this isn't like you." Zexion said confused.

"Do I hear you complaining about me being around you Zexion?" She asked

"No Ma'am." He said with his hands up

"That's what I thought." She said glaring at him before looking to his 'boss' "If you think by telling my boyfriend that not being around me will keep him and all of you guys here you are dead fucking wrong! I didn't go through hell in a spell to get him here and help him get all of you here to hear that bullshit! If I would have known that being with him would make him phaze out of here then I wouldn't have accepted him as a boyfriend when I was 16! I know my magic and my spell casting as a black mage! No way in fucking hell are you guys even close to what you said! I don't believe you understand anything you just told Zexion."

Xemnas looked to her surprised before looking to Zexion. "You told me before that she was an intellegent woman and that she had a temper...But you never mentioned this to me Zexion."

"Its because if I was to tell you this much she wouldn't have a job here." He said with a shrug

"Not true. Fawn, starting tomorrow you'll be vice princaple so don't get to caught up in your classes." Xemnas said looking to fawn

"Alright...so who IS pricable here?" She asked curiously

"...You didn't tell her?" Xemnas asked

"I didn't think I needed to." He said with a shrug

"What am I missing here?" Fawn asked confused

"Fawn, I'm the princaple. Its why I asked for what I did of you yesterday." Zexion said

"...No. Way. In. Hell." She said shocked

"Yeah, since it was my idea to place everyone here to being with...Everyone sorta voted me to be it." Zexion said rubbing the back of his head

"who's 'everybody'?" She asked

"Cross, Xemnas, Seto Kibia,Yoh, Tsukune, Akito, Light, Roy, Ciel, William, Gaara, Pain, Kaname, and Yugi" Zexion said pulling out a peice of paper that had the voters signatures on it.

"Well shit, I have some of them as my students." She said shocked

"I know, I was the one who gave you whom I did when I did." He said with a smile

"Were you the one who did the sleeping thing too?" She asked

"No, That was Xemnas...Why is something wrong?" He asked

"Arthur Kirkland, Alfred Jones, Chazz Princeton and Jaden Yuki should NOT be in the same room together." She said with her arms crossed

"How was I suppose to know that?" Xemnas said confused

"Didn't you have persona folders for all of them?" She asked

"...I didn't think I needed to read all of them." He said honestly

She sighed and looked to Zexion. Do you mind if I re-do the whole thing. he might have done something even stupider and placed the BTT together." She said

"BTT?" Zexion asked

"France, Prussia and Spain, The bad touch trio. Basically your average Pedo/player group." Fawn said with her arms crossed

"...Did you place them together Superior?" Zexion asked

"Yes." He said

"With whom?" Fawn asked

"Feliciano Vargas." Xemnas said

"...Oh fuck my life. That poor boy;he probably got himself raped in his sleep." Fawn said sadly

"...Do you mind explaining Fawn?" Zexion asked confused

"Sure, maybe it'll give him a lesson too." Fawn said sitting down. "Alright, The BTT has many goals one of them is to get Lovino Vargas and Feliciano Vargas in bed with them. Which one is scared shitless of them one isn't phased at all. Feliciano is clueless when it comes to...basically everything so he probably didn't even realize that he was being rapped by his 'brother's' and his friend. Which is fuckin' creepy as shit!"

"Alright, anything else that you think might have to be changed?" Zexion asked

"Who's with Zero Kiryuu?" Fawn asked

"Ceil Phantomhive, Alois Trancy, And Ren Tao." Xemnas said

"...Well that's not TOO bad...If Ceil and Alois can keep their hands to themselves...Mainly Alois. He's an ass to everyone." She said with her arms crossed.

"Alright, Then lets have a meeting with everyone and see who they want to be with and go from there." Zexion said with a sigh

Fawn nodded her head and smiled. "Alright, When should that happen?"

"How about after the last lunch?" He said

"Which is?" She asked

"after 6th period"

"...Alright." 


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: After This chapter I'll be writing things in a different POV, Tell me who's POV you'd like me to place it as. All of the characters that will be in the story are listed in this chapter. So let me know Kay? : )

Chapter three: The last time

After much thought maybe writing about this isn't such a good idea, my lover isn't much of one and I...I don't know why I'm doing this anymore. Should I go on or should I just let death take me?  
-Unknow person

So then after 6th period they were all called the auditorium and they all saw that Fawn and Zexion were in front of them and Fawn was sitting at a table and chair with Pen in hand with a slight smile on her face. Once everyone was quiet Fawn was the first to speak.

"Alright, as you all should have been told we are going to re-do the sleeping arrangements so people can actually sleep and so not everyone is with someone they know...so people can be-friend others and also so we don't have a few pedo's raping their room mates."

"So we're going to do the first rows first and go back. If you don't like how things are then you may speak with us and give us what you think would be a good suggestion for us to place you with." Zexion said sitting next to her

Within 45 minutes worth of time everyone was dismissed and this is how it was placed as.

First floor-  
rm1;Kaname, Hao, Arthur, Chazz  
rm2;aster,Ciel, Yoh, Hanabusa  
rm3;Moka, Ino,Alexis,Lust  
rm4;Jaden,Akito,ren,Kain  
rm5;Zero,Koko,Rimi,Zane  
rm6;Atticus,Alfred, Jacko, Ginei  
rm7;Gaara,Ryo,Senri,Tsukne  
rm8;Kid,Yuki,deidara,Greed  
rm9;Ruka,Ruby,Mayling,Yuuki  
rm10;Roy,Slade,Grell,Takuma

Second floor-  
rm1;Syrus,Sasori,Huro,Near  
rm2; Hidan,Jagger,William,Mellow  
rm3;Bastion,Yurakie,Ling,Sloth  
rm4;Envy,hikaru,Kaoru,Claude  
rm5;Mirazi,Edward,Alphonse,Kukume  
rm6;Bakura,Mairk,Duke,Light  
rm7;sebastian,Black*star,Itachi,Kyo  
rm8;Ronald,Gilbert,Kankuro,Hatsuharu  
rm9;Meyrin,Liz,Patti,Rin  
rm10;Temari,Blair,Larxene,Tohru

Third floor-  
Rm1;Finny,Shikkamaru,Soul,Xigbar  
rm2;Alois,Pain,Ludwig,Wevil  
rm3;Momiji,Crona,Choji,Lyserge  
rm4:France,Timber,tristan,Tamaki  
rm5;Haruhi,Renge,Kairi,Tai  
rm6;Anna,Namine,Tsubaki,Maka  
rm7;Spain,Thompson,Marly,Kyoya  
rm8;Canterberry,Seto,'L' Lawiet,Vexen  
rm9;Riku,Sora,Ritsu,Axel  
rm10;Roxas,Xaldin,Lexaeus,Siax

fourth floor-  
rm1;Yugi,Saix,Faust,Hokuto,Elizabeta  
rm2;Spain,Touma, Xemnas, Luxord  
Rm; Demyx, Shouta,Rodrich,Rex

Fawn placed the Room settlement on the board outside of the housing unit and she went back to her class room which her class had already started on the work that she placed on the board. She smiled and sat down at her desk, once everyone was done she discussed what would happenthe next day.

"...I'm sorry that things have gotten this way. I have no cluse who's going to be replacing me but if there is ever a problem with the teacher or something withing the class please just let me know. I'll be in the office...and let those whom you know have this class know as well. I don't want just this class coming to e complaining that someone isn't doing their job with you guys." She said with a slight sad smile

"So, is that why you gave us easy work to do?" Envy asked

"That's exactly why Envy...Which by the way nice make over. It fits you." She said with a grin

Then the class was dismissed and she ate her lunch, as she did Zexion came into the class room.

"So, how have things been for you?" He asked

"Good, I'm glad the guys can understand how hard things have been and will continue to be." She said eating her Pb&j sandwhich.

"Do you always make your own lunch Fawn?" He asked curiousy

"Yeah, I'm saving the money I get from this for something else." She said before drinking her bottle of water

"Tonight, we're going out to eat, I know you like to conserve everything. But you need to eat more than just that every day Fawn." Zexion said cupping her face

"I know. But what can I do? Every damn day its the same thing over and over again. After this I go home so why get something big when I eat at home too?" She asked curiously

"Well that will change tomorrow, I promise you that." He said before he kissed her on the lips

She kissed him back and grinned. "So the cloak schemer says."

"I do say so, now let me check up on the other teachers and then we can leave here."

She nodded her head and smiled. He left her in the classroom afterwards Arthur came into the room and saw her packing her lunch up with a slight smile on her face.

"Um...Excuse me do you mind me asking you something?" Arthur asked

"Sure what's up Arthur?" She asked with a smile

"what would happen if...lets say one of us had a crush on one of the teachers?" Arthur asked

She went up to him and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Well, see weather or not the teacher is free or not, then if the teacher is then go for it, if not then wait until their other half screws up. People will make mistakes...even if they are dumb as shit." She said before she left

She met up with Zexion and he kissed her cheek.

"Is everything settled with now?" Zexion asked

"Yeah, lets go." She said with a grin

He nodded his head and he took her hand as they went into her car, he drove since he didn't want her to tire herself out. They went to the first resturant that they went to for a date. She smiled at him before kissing his cheek.

"What are you planning Zexion?" She asked

"You'll see darling, just you wait." He said before getting out of the car.

He opened her side of the car and helped her out before closing the door behind her. He kissed her one last time before they went inside, she saw that he already made reservations for the resturant. They were placed right where they were for their first date and she smiled at him when they got sat down.

"So, what do you think Fawn?" He asked

"I think you're up to something, and I think I already know what it is too." She said with a grin

"Is that so Fawn, Well, We'll see if you're right by the end of the night." Zexion said holding her hand

They ate and talked to each other. Once everything was done for he smiled at her before he went down on one knee and held something in his hand.

"Fawn, you and I have been together for a long time...Almost ten years to be exact. I'm glad to have met you when I did. You mean everything to me, you literally gave me a heart to love a wonderful woman like you with. I've thought about this for a long while before actually going along with this. Will you do me the pleasure of becoming my wife, being by my side until the end?" He asked showing her an emberald inside of a gold ring.

She grinned and nodded her head, not trusting her voice. He got up and he kissed her as they heard people clapping and hollering. He placed the ring on her hand.

"I love you Fawn, I always will."

"I love you too Zexion...I-I knew this is what you were doing just...Damn you almost made me cry." She said hugging him tightly

He laughed a bit. "Happy tears I'm guessing?" He asked

"Yeah."

They left after having desert and they went to her apartment where they made love until neither one of them could move any longer. The next day Fawn groaned because of how sore she felt, She looked on top of her to see a smiling Zexion, she only pushed him off of her and placed her head face first into the pillow.

"C'mon Fawn, don't tell me that you're still tired." Zexion said kissing her shoulder

"I don't know what happened to you but I'm sore as shit and it hurts. I just wanna curl up in a ball for a few days." She whined

"Well today IS saturday. The school is closed so the students are going through activites with the other teachers." He said with a smile

"Ugh...I know that we're going to be together for a long time but did you HAVE to make it so I couldn't move much Zex?" She asked looking to him

He smirked "You know you enjoyed it."

"Oh don't you dare start going on me now." She said sitting up

He laughed a bit. "I'm just messing around, you know how long its been since you and I have been able to actually be like this without a worry?"

She thought for a moment then sighed. "I guess you're right, but what the hell happened to you last night? It was like you were someone comepletely else."

He blushed and bit his bottom lip. "Um...You know how yougave me my heart?"

"Yeah..." She trailed off before she realized what happened. " '.Way!"

"Yeah, he took over for a bit. I don't know how it happened but it did."

She lied back down and sighed. "Great, now I'm going to have to deal with you AND Inzeo!"

He went back on top of her with a smile on his face. "Just look at it this way, you got two for the price of one."

She turned them around and pinned him down. "I barely know Inzeo, I'd rather just deal with you Zexy, No one else."

He smiled a bit at her. "Well, what are you going to do about it?"

"I...I don't know." She said placing her head on his chest. "I don't know what to place this as...I know I'm a dark witch and all but I can't do anything other than summoning spells right now."

"You'll do just fine Fawn, I have faith in you." He said before he kissed her forehead.

"Thanks Zexion, So what do we do now?" She asked "Its been two years since we've been able to actually be together and not have to worry about if you're going to leave me or not."

"...Well, actually if you want. I'd like to see how things are at the school. I really don't trust the teachers that were in charge."

She nodded her head "Sure, that's fine."

Then they both got dressed and they went to the school. They saw that they were doing a sports day and it was two big groups going against each other. Both of them watched before going over to the other teachers.

"What's the next event they have to do?" Fawn asked

"Um, Tug of war." Her sister Rosella said

"Hey Zexion, do you think we should help the students?" Fawn asked

"Who's doing that one?" Zexion asked

"On the Green team its Feliciano, Lovino, Hikaru, Kaoru and Yuki Sohma. On the Orange team its Black*Star, Soul, Kaname, Senri and Akito."

"Yeah, I'll help the Orange team." Zexion said

"Alright, Then I got the Green team. Good luck darling." Fawn said before she kissed his cheek

Then they went to where the teams were and Fawn smiled at the orange team.

"Which team is winning?" She asked Yuki

"Orange Team by four points." Yuki said

"Alright, How much is winning this going to be?" She asked

"Eight points."

"Good, Then lets win this and show the other team that we don't mess around." She said with a grin

"Why don't you be in front." Hikaru said

"Hell no, I'm the back, I might be female but I'm a lot stronger than you guys combined." She said going to the back.

Then they got into formation and Bane told them to start and with four tugs the Orange team fell into mud and Fawn smiled at Zexion.

"Looks like you got dirty there Zexion." She said with a grin

"Now that's not even right." He said looking to her

"What didn't think you'll get creamed by your fiancee?" She said with a smile

He was silent. "Looks like I'm going to have to go all out on this huh?"

"Looks like, don't be a whimp just because I'm female." She said before she went to the green team.

She was cheered on by all of them and she smiled.

"Okay, I'll be the leader of you guys since I can tell you right of the bat the weakness of each one on the other team." She said with a grin

"Alright, So how do we win the 10 meter dash?" Tamaki asked

"Who's in it for the other team?" She asked

They all went to the track field and she saw that it was Riku and Sora. She grinned.

"Alright, did any of you sign up for this?" She asked

"I did, and I was the only one." Ludwig said

"Alright, then I'll race beside you. We can take those two on. Just ignore the commentary from the two weirdos on the feild and just run like you do for Training for World war Two." She said with a smile

He nodded his head and they went to where they were suppose to and Ludwig ran quicker than Sora making it so Fawn could get to the red line before Riku. She went back to the team and she was given what was on the agenda. She saw that next was a balance test. She went up to her sister's and they smiled at her.

"It looks like Zexion isn't so pleased with you." Rosella said pointing to a pissed off Zexion

"Its his fault for going for the stronger team for Tug of war." She said with a shrug. "Now, what the hell is a balace test?"

"Its something that the Hitachiin Twins came up with." Rosella said with a grin

"Great, are THEY being in it?" She asked

"Yeah its them against Chazz and Aster."

"Alright."

So then the activity Commensed and the twins won Since Chazz and Aster couldn't work together. The activity after that was Dodge ball. It was Fawn, Arthur, Alfred and Maka against Zexion, Alexis, Anna and Hao. Once things started up Fawn stayed put and she let the others get some play in before picking up the ball beside her and going for Hao first. Who didn't see it coming and was out, then next she went for Zexion who actually dodged it and went for her and she ducked the throw. They went at it since their other team mates were all out. It was a draw before Fawn faked not dodging the ball and went straight for him making her team win. Once the break happened Zexion went up to Fawn more than a little annoyed.

"Okay what is up with you?" He asked

"Hello to you too Zexion." She said with a smile.

"Why are you being like this?" He asked

"This is a tournament darling, I'm not suppose to be nice or hold back. And this is what you get for picking the stronger team for tug of war. You got your ass handed to you." She said with a smile

"Why don't we call it a truce?" He asked

"Nope, I don't think so. You wanted to be here so now you are payin the price. Enjoy going against me." She said with a grin

Then she went to her group and she saw that it was something that was inside the Gym. DDR battle

"Who the hell placed THAT on the list?" She asked confuse

"That would be your sister Rosella. She said that those with dancing ablities wouldn't have a problem with it." Hokuto said

"Did any of you sign up for this?" She asked

"No, we were wondering if we'd have a good teacher with us then decide." Shouta said

"Alright, I know for a fact that Touma Amagase is a good dance and a strong one at that..So he's one I think that can win this and I don't think placing two guys from Jupiter will do us any good." Fawn said thinking

"What about the other team?" Touma asked

"What about them?" She asked

"They are having Deidara and Zexion be the contestants."Touma said

"So that just means that we're going to have to make sure that they don't get ahead of us." She said with a smile.

He nodded his head. "You do know that I'm serious about winning this right?"

"Well that's a no brainer Touma, and I'm guessing you're part of the next event after that too right?" She asked

"Yeah, I am." He said with a slight nod

"Good, we're going to need people who know what they're doing for Soccer. I used to be in the top ten list for best soccer teams out there. So with both of us being on that team things will be fine." She said with her arms crossed. "Lets all get going, we're going to need as much time as possible."

They all followed her and they went to the gym which was being set up by Bane.

"Hey Fawn, You're being competitive today, what got you burned up?" Bane asked

"Zexion thinking he can take the upper hand when can't.I want to prove to him that even though I'm a female I'm a lot stronger than he thinks." She said with her arms crossed

"Good luck with that. I heard that Zexion is planning something for the end of all of this."

"Oh just fuckin' great!" She said rolling her eyes

"Yeah...So how the hell do you set these things down?" He said pointing to the DDR mats.

She smiled and she helped him as her team help set everything up. She then gave touma direction on how to play the game and made sure he understood what was going to happen. Then the other team went in and the teams went on either side of the gym and Deidara went against Touma. At the end of that round Touma won and Fawn and Zexion took their spots. Zexion knew she was good at it and switched out with someone else. He switched out with Yoh and they went against each other. Even with all the cheering washing out the song fawn was still able to come on top. She got off the mat and fell back holding her head. Touma and Hokuto went to her side.

"Are you alright?" Touma asked

"Y-Yeah...I just never took the medication I'm suppose to." She said smiling at them

Bane went up to her and helped her up. "You're hold old now Fawn?" He said giving her two pills and a glass of water

"Don't say shit Bane." She said before taking the medication. She then shook her head before giving the cup back to bane. "But thanks...I guess I shouldn't have left my house so quickly."

"You haven't eaten anything yet have you?" Bane asked

"Nope, I literally woke up, talked to Zexion for a bit, got dressed then came here." She said

"Their lunch break is a bit, so make sure you actually eat something or I'll have you be on paroll again." Bane said pointing his finger at her

"Yeah, Yeah...Whatever." She said before she went past him

Then they went to the soccer feild and it was Fawn, Touma, Tamaki, Alfred, Bakura and Mairk against Luxord, Riku, Sora, Yoh, Hao and Jun. Fawn and Jun were the Goalies as Bakura, Mairk, Luxord and Hao were defence and Toma, Tamaki, Alfred, Riku, Sora and Yoh were offence. Once the green team reached Ten points it was called quits and Flag football was the next sport done. Fawn saw that they were going against Ren, Zexion, Zero, Kaname, Hanabusa and Faust. So she placed up Gilbert, Ludwig,Hokuto, Shouta, Roy and Ling. Watching them she was tapped on the shoulder and she saw that it was Kyoya. She smiled at him.

"Something you need Kyoya?" She asked

"At this rate we're going to win by a big land slide." He said sitting next to her

"No we aren't. I placed up who I did for a reason, I'm letting him win this so he can stop being a grumpy gills." She said with her arms crossed

"So, what made you be like this...I get the feeling this isn't the real you." Kyoya said with a smile

"Yeah, it isn't. But the reason I'm like this is because Zexion thought that he could win against me and I want to prove him wrong so he can apologize to me properly. Because at this rate I don't think he realizes just how much of a pain he's becoming for me to stand up to." She said with a sigh

"So you aren't always like this then?" He asked

"No, not regularly." She said smiling at him

They Watched the football game to see that Zexion didn't even know what he was doing...hell none of them did. So she jumped down and had alfred next to her. She explained it since Bane never really did. Then she switched out Ling with Alfred and made him the captain of the team. Then she went back to her seat and she saw that things were a lot more smoother and just like she planned Zexion's team won. They then ate lunch and she sat with her team just like Zexion sat by his until his team started to shout out a cheer and she shook her head.

"They're very immature. You guys start doing that and I'll have to send you back home got it?" She said looking to all of them

They all nodded their heads after they ate lunch she felt a lot more better and they had to do a three leg race. No one from her team signed up for it so she did it with Touma since she knew he was just the same height as her and was willing to win no matter what. She saw that Zexion was doing the three leg race with Alexis. So then they raced and because Touma and Fawn communicated and worked together they won. She waited for Zexion to be at the finish line and she crossed her arms.

"Had enough yet?" She asked

"What are you trying to pull Fawn, I can't keep up with you like this." He said out of breath.

"Then let Inzeo give it a shot." She said before she left

The last event was an archery contest and just about everyone was clueless so Fawn showed them how to hold the bow and Arrow before hitting right in the middle.

"Its easy, just consintrate on the middle and you'll be fine." She said with a smile

So then it was Eliziabeta and Haruhi against Anna and Alexis. Alexis and Haruhi didn't make the middle but Anna and Eliziabeta did. So the team captains Zexion and Fawn had to do it as well. Fawn smiled at him.

"You can still forfeit this Zexion."

"I'm not Zexion, I'm Inzeo." He said looking to her.

"Well Met, Lets see how you do." She said with a toothy grin.

Fawn and Inzeo got into pose before bane told them to release the Arrow. Fawn's landed in the middle and Inzeo's didn't.

"Just like my love, you need to work on your aiming." She said with a smile

Once everything was counted up the Green team one and the prize was an Ice cream party. Everyone Hugged Fawn and cheered for her. She blushed and smiled as she looked to her group. Yes, they were all different but they were a big help in doing the whole thing. Everyone from her team went inside the Cafe and she stayed out because she went looking for Zexion only to see him by the car...and he didn't look very happy.

"Fawn, I don't think we're going to work out." He said once she got up to him

"Why do you say that?" She asked confused

"Do you have any idea on how bad you made me look?" He asked

"Its your damn fuckin' fault for being an ass and picking the stronger group for tug of war. You always want to win and you have an ego bigger than that damn mind of yours." She said annoyed

"So, you're blaming this on me?" He asked

"Well yeah, its your damn fault for picking what you did. Even if you didn't know the scores knowing who was on what team you should have been the better person and picked the weaker team." She said with her arms crossed

At that time everyone was watching them curiuosly.

"Was it just that or are you just PMSing again?" He asked rudely

"If I was you would have been in pain by now Number 6. But you want to break apart, then fine." She said taking the ring off placing it in his hand. "Have a good life without me."

Then she began to walk to her house, not wanting to really deal with anyone else at that point in time. When she got to her house it was almost night so she made her dinner and took her pills again. She then went all around her house and placed everything she had that reminded her of Zexion in a box and she placed it in her basement where she kept her old text books and Spell books. She then watched a Comedy to help her take her mind off of things before sleeping on the couch that night. When morning came she began to cry, she remembered everything that happened and she felt like a part of her was gone. She looked to her phone to see that she had three messages waiting for her. So she sat up and read them. One was from Rosella.

'Fawn, The kids are saying Zexion and you fought and broke up is that true?'

One was from Bane

'Fawn, I saw what happened do you want me to place him back for you?'

Then lastly from Zexion, even though she hated him she still read the message.

'I'm sorry for yesterday, Inzeo was the one talking to you...not me. I don't know why he even said what he did. PLEASE just call me when you finish reading this. I'm worried sick about you.'

she rolled her eyes and she called her brother and her sister before taking a shower and she went back to the school in her car. She went to the students dorms and she saw that the air was hostile. She saw that Bane was in charge of them.

"Bro, why do I feel Hostility in the air?" She asked

"People are still angry at each other from yesterday." He said with a shrug

She sighed. "Alright, In five minutes call everyone to the Gym. I'll sort this out."

Then she went to the gym and she got everything out that she needed to, and just in time everyone filed in, it didn't look so well. Just like they were in their teams they sat apart. She shook her head and sighed.

"Alright, I understand that things yesterday got more than a bit competitive and I understand that it was probably a first for a lot of you. But it was just for fun. Nothing more, if you guys want a life or death competition then I can make one up for you guys really damn quick. So either start being nice to each other or you'll have to find a way to swim away from a man eating shark." She said seriously. "You guys are here to befriend each other and to learn more about where everyone else came from not to kill each other or yourselves."

Everyone was silent.

"Those who were on the Orange group yesterday, I know that Zexion was a good team captain for you guys but if he would have done things differently my guess you guys would have had me for your captain. But things never turned out that way so you guys got the back burn of having stronger people and quicker people too. I did my best to catch the green team up with you guys and have you guys feel the after burn of what you did to them. Now in their defence none of them have ANYTHING in common so having them in a team was stupid. But nonetheless they worked together just like you guys did. I know my old homeroom was in your group and you guys saw me in a position that I've never been in for my job...it was a first for me. So I apologize for the Green team because I know everything about all of you guys it made things a lot easier to get the upper hand."

Some of them looked down sadly

"Now, I'm going to talk to Rosella and Anabell and maybe having something for you guys in a bit. You guys did well so you deserve something as well." She said with a smile. "You're dismissed but no more being rude to each other anymore. I better not go into that dorm house again and feel what I did."

"What happened between you and Zexion?" Chazz asked

"Don't worry about that. Its none of your concern." She said before she left.

She went to Anabell and Rosella who were both in the kitchen.

"What's up sis?" Anabell asked

"Can you guys get something for the Orange team?" She asked

"...What for?" Anabell asked

"I want to show them that even if they lose they still get something out of it." She said with a smile

"Good idea. I believe we can get something ready. Just give us a bit...You still aren't talking to Zexion huh?" She asked

"Nope, I don't believe what he sent me." She said with a sigh

"Alright, Good luck with everything sis." Anabell said with a sad smile.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: This is going to be in Fawn's POV since I haven't had any real requests for what the next chapter will be like.

Chapter four: Undying lover

**_This is it, I'm done with all of this. I can't keep myself hidden anymore. I'm getting my love back. Tomorrow will be the day that I get her back and take out the bastard who had broken her heart in shards._**

**_-Unknown person 3_**

Fawn's POV

After chatting with the kids from the orange group as they had their ice cream treat I went to my class room and I wrote on the board for my homeroom to see.

'Be strong, be who YOU want to be, no one else ~your old homeroom teacher fawn : )'

I left the room and went into the office to see Zexion making out with Xion. I just went passed him and went to Crosses dorm area. I knocked on his door.

"Come in!" He said happily

I did with a fake smile and I sat down in a chair. "I need a bit of help with something Cross." I said with a sigh

"Well talk, I'm all ears." He said with a smile

"You know how things went yesterday...how Zexion broke up with me and all?" I said with my head up and eyes closed

"Yeah, he was more than a little harsh." He said seriously

"Well...I've been contemplating things here and he gave me this weird text that his other half 'Inzeo' took over...Which I know is bullshit. He's using it as an excuse. How do I get him to stop lying to me?" I asked looking to him at the end.

"Easy, give him the silent treatment...if he really cares for you he'll crack under the silence."Cross said with a shrug

I smiled and hugged him. "Thanks, I'm glad to have a friend amoung the few headmasters here."I said before I left his office.

When I got to the main office I saw a few people I thought I'd never ever see again.

"...Luffy? Is that you?" I asked confused

"Fawn! I thought we'd see you here!" He said with a smile before he tried to hug me.

I moved away from him and I smiled at his crew mates. "Its nice to see you are all in good health since the last time you guys were around me."

"Fawn! I'm so glad that you're okay!~" Sanji said holding one of my hands.

I laughed a bit. "You're still the play boy aren't you?" I asked smiling

"...I still don't understand what you mean by that."He said sadly

"Yes, he is fawn. We all noticed that you've been really busy as of late. So we came by to see if we could help out in any way" Nami said with a smile

"Well, I need someone to take my place as a teacher."I said with a shrug." This building is a school for different animes sorta like you guys and well...a guy I used to date is the head guy here. I'm his assistant, even if I hate his guts."

"I'll take over it for you Fawn." Nami said with a smile

"Thanks, since you guys are here let me show you around and Sanji I know how much you love to cook and all so how'd you like to become the head cheif here?" I asked with a smile

"I'd love that Fawn!~"He said before he tried to hug me and I moved away from him

"Follow me guys. let me give you the tour." I said with a smile

I gave them the tour and introduced them to my sisters and my brother. Which Sanji went head over heels for both of my sisters...Which didn't surprise me. I then got the keys for the rooms they'd be sleeping in and we took the elevator up to the fourth floor. I showed them their rooms. Nami would be sharing a room with my sisters and my brother bane and the four boys would be sharing a room together. When the four boys got into the room they were already arguing on who goes were since there are two bunkbed sets.

"Taller guy on the bottom, which means Sanji and Zolo get the bottom bunks. If I get complaints that you guys are being loud then I WILL seperate you guys." I said before I left

I went down to the first floor and I sat by my brother and leaned on his shoulder. "Can I just die now bro?"

"No, don't even think that low." He said placing a hand on my lap

I looked to him sadly "I went into the office and I saw Zexion kissing Xion."

He gave me a 'oh hell no' look and got up. I had to stop him at the door.

"Bane he isn't worth it...Just forget it kay?" I said sadly

"But he hurt you and is making you go back to the way you were before you met him. I don't like seeing you like this Fawn." He said holding me by my shoulders.

I sighed and I looked down. "...If you are going to harm him...don't kill him alright?" I asked sadly

"Fine, I promise I won't. I'll just give him a bit of his own medication." He said with a smile

I let go of him and he left, then I went to check on everyone. Which they seemed to be doing alright, even if they are scattered all over the place. The last room I went into was Sanji,Zolo, Usopp and Luffy's room. They all were aruging so I seperated all of them and rubbed between my eyes.

"What the hell is you guy's problem?!" I asked more annoyed than anything

"Usopp and Luffy doesn't think that we'll be able to go back to where we came from."Sanji said with his arms crossed

"Really now?" I said looking to both of them. "Do you two NOT remember the promise I made to you guys?"

They both looked down sadly and I crossed my arms leaning against the wall. "This is how things are going to go, You guys be here in anime high for a month and freely you may go back home, now if you guys don't want to wait that long then I can make it so you don't remember anything here and you guys can be thrown back in there with the brusies and shit that you had on you when you showed up in my bedroom when I was 14." I said seriously

No one spoke for a long time. "...What will happen if we go back when the month is over with?" Zolo asked

"You guys will go back as you are, you'll remember everything and you can come back when ever you want." I said with a smile

"I'll stay here for the month." Zolo said with a smile

"Same with me." Sanji said with a grin

"What about you two?" I asked Usopp and Luffy

"...We'll stay here too. No use in arguing about it." Luffy said with a smile

"Good to hear, now no more fighting if I do come in here again and you guys are fighting I'll split you all up!" I said before I left

When I went into the hall Sanji apparently followed me. "Hey, Fawn, before you leave...Can I ask you something?" He said

"Sure, what's on your mind?" I asked looking back to him

"...Have you ever thought about just ditching all of this?" He asked

"...Many times, but I can't get myself to do so...The blood contract that I have won't allow my mind to do what I want." I said sadly

"Blood contact?" He asked confused

"Yeah, Until all of you are back where you belong I'm stuck being a teacher or an assistant here." I said sadly

"Who's the big boss here?" He asked

"My ass of an ex-boyfriend Zexion." I said not looking to him

"...Maybe you can kick him back to where he belongs and take over things." He said shrugging

I thought for a minute before looking to him with a small smile. "I never thought about that...Its really worth a shot." I said before going over to him

I kissed his cheek softly with a smile. "Thank you for the suggestion Sanji."

"Um...No problem Fawn." He said smiling

I left with a smile on my face and I went to the first floor in the main lobby where I saw a very pissed off Zexion very bruised.

"Fawn, why didn't you hold your brother back?" He asked angered

I just ignored him and I left the building and I went to the main building with Zexion following after me trying to get my attention. I went to the ground level and went towards the main portal that could place anyone in their world just by sensing them.

"...Fawn, don't tell me you're leaving here?" He asked sadly

I went up to him and I smirked. "Nope, I'm not going anywhere, you are!"

Then I threw him into the portal and I watched as he began to fade into nothingness. Once he was totally gone I began to cry holding on to my knees. It wasn't until Rosella and Anabell found me that I found the courage to get up and walk off. When I got to the lobby of the anime Dorm I told them what happened and I was hugged by everyone.

"So...Who's in charge now?" Bane asked

"I am, I don't want anyone else with darkness in them to be in charge." I said wiping my eyes

"Alright, then minus well tell everyone about it." Bane said with his arms crossed

I nodded my head and I smiled " Okay, then I'll do so tomorrow. For now I'm just going to do things in the office alright?"

They all agreed and I went into the office where I began to organize things before I heard a knock on the door. I saw that it was Xion who looked shy about being there.

"Yes, Xion?" I asked not really phased about her even if she was the girl Zexion loved instead of me.

"...Where's Zexion?" She asked

"No longer around, he went home like a good little Nobody." I said seriously. "I'm in charge so if you want something say so now."

"WHAT! How could you do that to him!" She yelled

"Calm down, he did it to himself, I had to part take in it Xion, I just witness him doing it that's all." I said with a shrug

She then began to cry and she left in raged. When she left I saw that Kaname and Seto both came into the office.

"So, you're the main boss now Fawn?" Seto asked

"Yeah, Now since there are vampires attenteding this place I'll be making two different classes like Cross did in his academy. Day class and Night class sign ups will be up soon. I just need to organize this place since Zexion left this place in a total wreck." I said with a sigh

"Alright, well be looking forward to seeing what you have to offer as the big boss here." Seto said with a smile

I nodded my head and smiling. Then they left and I did my organization moment before oddly enough Cross helped me out. Then he helped me make a sign up sheet for the morning and night classes. Of course he went on about his utpoia where vampires and human's co-exsist with one another, I smiled when I saw how much it lit his face up, then when he left because he had busniess to take care of I went to place the sign ups on the main bulletin board. Then I went home and I saw that it was a lot more emptier than I remembered. I just ignored it and I made me dinner before going to bed.

When I woke up that morning I saw that my hands were bounded over my head to my bed post. I looked around the room to see that I was alone, which more than scared me. So I tried my best to get out of the bounds and epically failed doing so. The only thing I did was hurt my wrists which were just about to bleed, I tried to think how the hell I even got to how I was and I came up blank. So I tried again only to have my wrist hurt even more.

"DAMN IT!" I yelled before I cried. "This hurts like hell!"

"Serves you right for pushing me into the main portal Fawn." I heard a male voice say

My eyes went wide; Zexion found a way back...and this was his way of repaying me.

"Zexion get me the hell out of here NOW!" I said angered

"Why should I Fawn? You placed this upon yourself." Zexion said crawling over me before he kissed my neck going up to my lips. "Plus, you look Sexy being tied up this way."

"Fuck off asshat! I know you only broke up with me because you wanted to be with Xion!" I said angered

"Now that's totally untrue. I'd never be with her...She's just another part of a sorry for an excuse of a keyblade weilder." He said with a smirk

"...What's with the smirk Zexion?" I asked scared

"Look around you darling." He said with a smirk

I did and I saw that we were surrounded by water, this HAD to be an illusion. No way in hell was this real. I calmed myself and I tried to wake myself up from the nightmare and when I did I jumped out of my bed and landed on my floor. I looked to my wrists and they were fine, I began to cry as I placed my head on the floor. What did my dreams mean, what was I suppose to do? I never ever had a bad dream like that before, I looked to the clock and I saw that it was around five in the morning. So I went to see if my brother or sisters would answer their phones. The only one that would answer was Bane...Thankfully.

"Fawn, Are you alright, You should like you were just scared shitless." He said half awake

"...Its because I am. I just had a nightmare for the first time and it had Zexion in it and...I-I don't know what to do."I said as I sat on my bed looking around my bedroom

"Calm yourself Fawn, just tell me slowly and calmly what happened to you...and I'll help you out with this."Bane said now fully awake.

I took a deep breath and I told him everything about my dream and what I felt when I was in it before I went into tears.

"Sis, Don't even dare move from where you are, I'll be right over." He said before he hung up the phone.

So I closed my phone and I just hugged my knees as I cried. I didn't want to sleep alone and I surely didn't want to be alone in a house meant for two people with a family. It didn't take long for Bane to come into my room and hug me tightly. I cried on him as I hugged him tightly. Yes, I might be an adult now, but for 95% of my life I was ignored because I was adpoted into my family. No one really cared much for me, it wasn't until I ran off and was almosted killed that my 'family' cared for me...and since then I've gotten nothing but respect from Rosella, Anabell and Bane. But the only one who actually who die just to protect me is Bane, since he's the eldest of all of them.

"Fawn, don't worry, if you want until things settle down you /CAN/ sleep in the dorm house near the school." He said

I looked up to him sadly before I nodded my head. "Yeah...T-That way I know I'm never alone. I know where everyone is if I ever need someone to comfort me."

He then let me get dressed and then he helped me get my clothes together to stay at the dorms for a few weeks and a few things that I would need while I was there. I then drove there in my car and Bane & Rosella helped me get settled in the room next to the boys room. When I was done settling I went to the school and I saw that everyone was by the bulletin board. So I went into the office and I made an annocement for everyone to report to the Gym for an important assembly. I soon heard everyone go into the Gym where I know Cross was waiting. I had plan things to be sorta this way, so I made my way to the Gym when I got there I saw that the organization members were all glaring at me. So I went to the microphone and I began to speak.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" I asked speaking loudly

Everyone stopped talking and looked to me.

"Alright, Starting this week will be doing something that will help out those who are more nocturen then those who can actually be in the day time without being too cranky. Now After this assembly you can all sign up for weather you want a day time class or a night time class. But I will warn you the night time classes will be more strict and more hard working. I don't want to have to deal with idiots in the night time classes. The classes will have a few hours between the two for the transition. The day time classes will start at 8 am and end at 5 pm as the night time classes will start at 8pm and end at 4 am. For both night and class students there will be a dinner served at 6 and there will be a barrier which you cannot go past so the classes stay together. Plus I'll be assigning watchers to make sure no one goes outside of the school or dorms without permission. The reason I'm being strict about this is because the owner of the school was too damn laid back for his own damn good..." I said looking to everyone before pausing for a small amount of time. Then I began to speak again this time I sat on a stood that was in the middle of the gym so my legs wouldn't hurt to much.

"Which brings me to the next topic here. As 95% of you should have known Zexion from organization 13 WAS the princeable of this place, but he tried to get me to speak with him while chasing me to the main portal room which is underneath this very room but ended up epically failing to get me to even look at him and went face first into the portal. Of coarse if you don't believe me then its your progitive, I won't make any of you trust me if you don't want to. Now, for those who want to take day time classes, you'll have many options once everything is said and done for. You'll have feild trips to many places you probably didn't know where around you and you'll have chances to meet up with people that actually want to be like you guys. As for the night class...Well since I know our nocturns have a bit of a habit of taking something from humans you will not being going out without at least two escorts to make sure you don't do anything stupid if there is a feild trip. I don't want to be responcible for one of you guys killing an innocent human. Now if any of you WANT to be in the guard or escort then please let me know afterwards so that way I can figure out how to place you guys. Now Enjoy your day and behave alright? You are all dismissed." I said before I went back into the office.

I sat down and closed my eyes only to have my eyes covered.

"You really are a big talker aren't you?" I heard Zexion say

I opened my eyes and I still saw darkness.

"Why are you here?" I asked

"Tell me why you did what you did yesterday and maybe I'll talk." He said with humor in his tone.

I got his hands from around me and I pinned him to the wall face first. "You think you can scare me with this bullshit you're wrong! I don't need you or your scheming nonesense here, just leave me alone and go back to where you belong. Its very obvious to me that you can't even keep to one relationship so I don't want to see you or hear you again. This is under my control now and with help from Cross we're going to do things correctly the first time around." I said seriously

He laughed and looked to me. "So you think you can take care of a whole school full of violent, foul mouthed people? Be my guest to have them listen to you, I know they won't listen to you Fawn."

"We'll see about that." I said before I kicked him out of the room.

I then had a knock on the door since I closed the door after kicking Zexion out.

"Who is it?" I asked

"Zero, can I come in?" He asked

"Sure thing, just close the door behind you."

I looked up from the paper I was looking over and it was Zero, Zolo and Luffy.

"What do you guys need?" I asked

"We all agreed to help you out getting the night and day classes where they need to be." Zero said

I smiled. "I was wondering if I was going to get your assistance Zero, Do you still have your Anti-Vampire Gun?" I asked

"No, Zexion took it from me." He said with his arms crossed

I thought about where Zexion might have placed it then I went into one of the drawers and there it was. I got it and I handed it to him.

"Use this well Zero, I know the night class will be a handful...I'm just hoping they don't screw up." I said looking up into his eyes

He nodded his head. "You can count on me." He said with a slight smile.

"Good, Now you three will need to sign a paper saying that no matter what happens outside of the school with the night class or day class that you'll take the responciblity of what they did even though they were the morons who did what they did." I said giving them each a peice of paper...and like I thought Zolo and Zero read the paper over as Luffy just signed it. Then both guys did as well. I then filed them and gave them all a bandanna type arm band that had two swords and a sheild on it.

"This signifies that you'll fight and protect the Anime high kids, be it in day time or not." I said smiling

"So when do we start and where do we go?" Zero asked

"Well you and Luffy will be by the school and Zolo will be by the dorms. Since the distance between the two isn't that bad as the distance between Cross academy and the sun and moon dorms." I said with a smile

Zero nodded his head. "Alright, Then we're off."

The three of them left and Sanji came in and he hugged me. I let him this time because I needed a hug after dealing with Zexion for the second time in a day.

"I can't believe you did what I said!" He said happily

"Yeah, and now you're going to have to pick part time cheif or full time." I said looking up to him.

"Full time, I don't trust anyone else in that big kitchen." He said with a grin

"Alright, Fair enough...Um. Can you let go of me now?" I asked

"...Why should I? I love holding you like this." He said with a smile going into a smirk.

"Why do I have a feeling you're hiding something really damn strange from me?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him

"You'll just have to wait and see, I'll see you durring the lunch breaks right?" He asked

"Yeah, you will." I said smiling.

He kissed my cheek and he left, I looked to him strangely as he left. I didn't know what the hell is problem was but it was more than confusing me. I then went to see how the signing up lists went, and it seemed like Zolo and Zero had both set up tables and had two lines going. One for the Day class and One for the night class. I smiled as I watched how it went on, when the halls were cleared I saw that Zero looked more than a bit tired and so did Zolo. I smiled as I went up to both of them.

"Thanks for doing this for me guys, I really didn't think any that it'd take this long just to do this." I said sadly

"It was nothing, but why are you doing things like this Fawn? I thought you wouldn't be like your 'ex'." Zero said

"I'm not being like /him/ and if you compare us again you'll end up on your ass for three days. Got it Zero Kiryuu?" I said trying to control my anger

"Alright, so you say, so what's next on the agenda?" Zero asked

"Well I'll do the day classes and give the list for the night class to Cross, the two of us will figure out how to deal with things from there. In the mean time you two can take the rest of the day off...oh and if you ever see that Schemeing asshole Zexion, who apparently came back from the main portal...capture him and get me." I said seriously

"Got it Fawn." they said before they left.

I got the list for the day time kids and night time kids before knocking on Crosses door.

"Enter, the door is unlocked." He said

I did and I smiled at him. "Cross, I have the lists." I said giving him the night time class kids

"This is less then I expected." Cross said amused

"I know...I think its because of what I said today, now how many kids per class?" I asked

"How about we make it an even number of kids per period...is 8 a good number?" Cross asked

"Yeah, its fine...If kid was here he'd probably hug you like you were a god or something." I said laughing

"Well, he's an odd child...and it seems like he chose the day class right?" Cross asked

"Yeah, I think its because of his symmetry OCD." I said with a grin

"Symmetry OCD?" He asked

"Yeah, everything has to be symmertical for him other wise he goes crazy and makes it so everything is that way." I said with my arms crossed

"Oh jeeze he sounds like a crazy luntic."

"You're telling me, hopefully he hasn't driven his bedmates crazy."

"Who did you place him with anyways Fawn?"

"I placed him with Yuki Sohma, Greed and Deidara...I didn't think it was THAT bad."I said shrugging

"No, but don't you think that he'll freak about Greeds sign on his hand?"Cross said thinking

"No, I made sure that he knew to cover it so he wouldn't have to kill kid or hear his complaining. I already figured that if I was going to place anyone with kid that they had to keep in my that Kid's OCD is very...odd." I said smiling

"I glad to hear that you are taking everything into consideration. So what do you have planned for the night teachers?" He asked leaning forward.

"...I'm going to personally teach them all in the auditorum. Since the class is so small I'll be able to handel it. That way everyone is on the right track." I said smiling after thinking for a bit

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Cross asked "we're talking about a class that's 90% vampiric here Fawn, you're going to need more than just you teaching them."

I sighed. "Then do you have a better idea then that? because I know that Rosella won't be able to do much at night because of her night life. I don't want to make her life like mine. I'm rarely going to sleep as it is."

"...Well how about having one of those organization members take part of the class?"Cross suggested

"That might work, but I don't think I can really trust any of them because of what happened with...my ex. I don't want to have to worry about them trying to make it so I'm no longer around anymore."I said sadly

"Well, what else do you have to deal with." Cross asked

"I have a few guys from when I was younger that found me here...One's going to be a cook and two are going to be secerty guards, and one's taking over my home room...So I'll have the last one that was too lazy to do anything deal with the night class. I'll seperate the classes so I deal with the Vampires and he only deals with the night owls." I said smiling

"Now, that's a good idea fawn, I'll be in charge of the night class. You just take care of the day class alright?" Cross said

I nodded my head and got up. "Alright, I'm glad to have you around cross. I don't know what I would do without someone else who knows how to deal with a school full of weirdos."

Then I left and I went to the dorm.


End file.
